For The Cakes Who Have Everything
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction.) With the Cakes' anniversary coming up, Pinkie Pie struggles to find the perfect gift to say "Thank you" to her employers, and the ponies who have been like a second family to her for many years. Maybe her friends will be able to help her out?


As was routine for the party pony, Pinkie Pie's first activity every morning was to check her party planning calendar. It's what she used to keep track of important dates: Birthday parties, anniversaries, milestones, surprise parties, any sort of occasion that might warrant a celebration.

Every single day there was something to celebrate, at least in Pinkie's eyes. Maybe not every one of them warranted a big party, some (like the Cake Twins' sneezeaversary) would do with just a cake or cupcakes with candles and a few decorations. But to a party pony, every day had something that was unique about, something that deserved to have attention drawn to it. It's what made life interesting and worthwhile.

However, there were the rare occasions where there was nothing on the calendar. No parties to plan or anniversaries to honor. Pinkie didn't mind that though, an occasional break from partying just gave her time to plan for her upcoming ones, when she wasn't busy baking or hanging out with her friends that is.

And today was one of those days that had nothing that needed celebrating. Pinkie hummed a small, cheerful tune to herself, as she crossed off the date on her calendar. Then she glanced ahead a few days, as she always did. The last thing the pink party pony wanted, was to get caught off guard and forget about something she planned to celebrate. Parties didn't just happen overnight, they took a lot of planning and preparation.

Just as her eyes were going to leave her calendar, Pinkie noticed a date at the end of the week that had been circled. That meant it was extremely important, a date she couldn't afford to forget about. Examining the circle carefully, the party pony nearly let out a gasp when she saw what was written inside it! The words: "Mr. and Mrs. Cake's Anniversary" were written in red ink.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I almost forgot about that!" Pinkie exclaimed to herself! "I still need to get Mr. and Mrs. Cake an anniversary present! Something super duper special, a 'Thank you' present they'll never forget!" She then began pacing back and forth in her room. " _What am I gonna do?!_ " She thought to herself. " _Mr. and Mrs. Cake have almost everything! I've always gotten them something for their anniversary, and this one needs to be extra special! After all, I owe them so much! But what to get them?! What can I give them as a gift that they don't already have?! I can't just_ _ **ask**_ _them, that'd be too suspicious!_ "

Suddenly, an idea came to the party pony! "Of course, that's it!" She exclaimed aloud! "I'll just go ask my friends, _they'll_ be able to help me out!" Then, in a pink blur of motion, Pinkie zoomed down the stairs and out of Sugarcube Corner!

* * *

Pinkie didn't have any particular destination in mind, or a friend she knew she wanted to ask first. Any one of her friends would suffice, just so long as she could keep them from saying anything to Mr. and Mrs. Cake. After all, Pinkie wanted their perfect gift to be a surprise.

They deserved only the best, for they had taken in Pinkie Pie when she had nowhere else to go. The mare still recalled that fateful day when she'd arrived in Ponyville as a young filly, and needed a place to stay after she was done throwing parties and making ponies smile.

Just when the filly had thought she would have no choice but to go to the train station and buy a ticket back to Ponypalooza, she ended up bumping into a plump earth pony mare with a coat the same light blue as cake frosting. She had a pink mane and tail that were styled not unlike frosting on a cupcake, and eyes a brilliant rose. She was currently wearing a yellow colored dress with pink extensions, and had a cutie mark that depicted three frosted cupcakes.

The mare looked straight into Pinkie's eyes, and the sad look told her everything she needed to know without even needing to ask. "Why don't you come and stay with me for the night, dearie?" The mare offered. "A filly like yourself shouldn't be wandering these streets after dark."

Pinkie shook her head and backed away. "Nu-uh, my mommy and daddy told me I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, or go off with them."

The mare just chuckled, and spoke in a sweet tone of voice. "Oh, but I'm not a stranger. I've seen you around town all day long. My name is Cup Cake, but you can just call me Mrs. Cake." She introduced herself.

"M-Mrs. Cake?" Pinkie nervously replied.

Mrs. Cake nodded. "Of course, dearie. Now why don't you come with me? It gets awfully cold at night, and I'd never be able to live with myself if a sweet little filly like you froze." She gingerly offered a hoof to the pink coated filly, who reluctantly accepted it. Wherever this mare was going to lead her, it was better than shivering on a bench in the park, or waiting on the platform for a train.

It wasn't long before the two earth ponies reached their destination. From a distant glance, it appeared to be some sort of bakery if the cupcake like tower in the center was any indication. Pinkie's wandering eyes caught sight of the building's name. " _Sugarcube Corner_?" She read aloud.

"It took me ages to come up with the name," Mrs. Cake smiled. "Now come on, it's getting late. If we stay out here for much longer, we're gonna catch a cold." And the mare escorted her young charge inside.

Pinkie's eyes lit up when she got a good look at the interior! Everything was so warm and welcoming, not to mention colorful! It was a stark contrast to the grays, browns, and blacks of her family's rock farm.

Just then, who should come wandering onto the scene, but a tall and lanky earth pony stallion? He had a coat that seemed to be almost orange in color, but not the same shade of orange as his mane and tail which didn't seem to be styled in any particular way. He also had eyes an unusual shade of green, a cutie mark depicting three cut carrot cakes, and he wore a white smock like dress, complete with a red and white striped bow tie and matching hat.

Pinkie quickly hid behind Mrs. Cake, frightened of this newcomer!

Mrs. Cake just laughed lightly, slowly brushing the filly away and ushering her forward. "Now Pinkie Pie, there's no reason to be afraid. That's my husband, Carrot Cake. But you can call him, Mr. Cake."

Mr. Cake smiled, offering Pinkie a hoof. "So you're the filly everypony's been talking about all day, huh? The one who was throwing parties and making everypony happy?" He asked.

"Y-yes?" Was all Pinkie could bring herself to reply with.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Pinkie Pie," Mr. Cake greeted, before he looked across to his wife. "So, mind telling me what this sweet little filly's doing with you, Cup Cake?"

Mrs. Cake quickly explained to her husband. "Carrot, this poor dearie has no place to stay the night. I couldn't just leave her out in the cold."

"But Cup Cake, you know we're very busy. We hardly have the time or resources to take care of a filly, even one as adorable as this." Mr. Cake protested.

"It'll only be for the night, honey bun," Mrs. Cake assured him. "First thing in the morning, we'll find her parents and send her home. Besides, you know we always talked about having kids of our own someday. Getting a little bit of practice in now wouldn't hurt."

"Well," Mr. Cake commented, putting a hoof to his chin. "I guess if it's just for tonight, there's no harm in it. I was wondering what we were gonna do with that guest bedroom upstairs."

"You mean, I can stay?" Pinkie asked, a faint flicker of hope coming into her eyes.

Mr. Cake nodded, though he was quick to add. "Just for tonight, Pinkie Pie. As adorable as you are, Cup Cake and I are very busy, we wouldn't have a lot of time to take care of a filly such as yourself."

But that one night stretched into two nights, then three, then a week. Mr. and Mrs. Cake soon learned that Pinkie had left her family in Ponypalooza. As much as they loved her, her family was quite insistent that Pinkie would be happier in a town where her talents were more appreciated.

In time, Mr. and Mrs. Cake became like a second family to Pinkie Pie. They quickly took her into their business, teaching her all the ins and outs of being a baker. And slowly but surely, a bond was forged that never dimmed over the years. It didn't matter how many times Pinkie made a mess in the kitchen, or how often she liked to throw parties, the Cakes had saint like patience with her. And it was hard for them to imagine a time where Pinkie _hadn't_ been a part of their lives.

* * *

Those happy memories only hardened Pinkie's resolve, making her that much more determined to find that perfect gift. The one that would truly say "Thank you".

Pinkie was so fixated on this that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. She ended up bumping into Applejack, who had been carrying some apples. "Oh my gosh, I am so so so sorry, Applejack!" Pinkie apologized, quickly scooping the apples back into their baskets.

"Oh, it's alright, Pinkie Pie. No harm done," Applejack reassured her fellow earth pony. "Somethin' on your mind though? Ya seem more distracted than Big Mac when he starts thinkin' 'bout stuff besides his chores."

"It's the Cakes!" Pinkie hastily explained! "Their anniversary is coming up, and I want to get them something special, and I have no idea what that something could be, and I need your help!"

"Settle down there, partner," Applejack cautioned, raising a hoof. "What's all this 'bout the Cakes? Somethin' 'bout their anniversary?"

Pinkie nodded. "They've been like family to me for many, many years. And this time, I really want to get them something special for their anniversary. Something that'll say 'Thank you for all you've done, and for just being you'. It's driving me all loco in the coco though, because they have almost everything! And what do you get for the Cakes who seem to have everything?! You know about family more than any other pony, you've gotta be able to help me out here! After all, we're kind of cousins!"

"Fourth cousins twice removed, and we don't know for sure of the link," Applejack corrected. "Either way, I can't really help ya on that I'm afraid. I've got other things to worry 'bout at the moment, like helpin' Big Mac with his chores so he can go see his marefriend. He seems to be thinkin' 'bout her more than usual lately."

"But, I need your help, Applejack! I can't figure this out by myself!" Pinkie pleaded!

"If anypony knows about the Cakes, it's you, Pinkie," Applejack quickly replied, as she began to turn and trot off. "I think any gift you could give them would be nice. But I ain't you."

* * *

Dismayed at the fact that Applejack had proved unhelpful, Pinkie made a beeline for Twilight's castle. " _Twilight always has an answer to those problems nopony else can figure out. And she recently got to go on that zeppelin cruse with her entire family. She'll know what to get the Cakes._ " She thought to herself.

The pink party pony raced right up to the castle's front door, and knocked lightly on it three times. Twilight was never one to ignore a knock, no matter what her current situation might be.

However, the seconds passed and there was no reply. Maybe Twilight wasn't home?

Fortunately, before Pinkie could think of leaving and trying her luck elsewhere, the door swung open. The earth pony mare raced inside at a speed that would make Rainbow Dash jealous! "Twilight!" She exclaimed, only to see no sign of the alicorn anywhere!

"She's busy at the moment, Pinkie," A familiar male voice told her. Pinkie looked down, and saw that it was Spike who had answered the door. "What's up? Here to pass out invitations for another party? I can make sure Twilight and Starlight get theirs."

Pinkie shook her head. "This isn't about parties, Spike! This is far more serious! I need to speak to Twilight, or even Starlight!"

"Well, you'll have to wait a while I'm afraid," Spike told Pinkie. A sigh of frustration escaped the dragon's lips. "They're currently in the middle of reshelving the castle library. Yes, you heard right, the entire library from top to bottom! And knowing those two, they're gonna be at it for quite a while. What is it you want to talk to them about? Maybe I could pass along a note or something?"

"No thanks, Spike," Pinkie protested with a shake of her head. But then an idea came to her. "Say, Spike, you're part of Twilight's family too, right?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, been that way since the day she hatched me. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm facing a bit of a family problem of my own. The kind you're familiar with," Pinkie explained to Spike. "You know, they aren't technically related to you, but they love you like you're part of their family. That sort of thing."

"What are you... oh!" Spike realized after a moment. "The Cakes' anniversary is coming up, isn't it?"

"Yesarooni, and I'm having trouble finding the perfect gift for them! Something special, something they don't already have!" Pinkie told Spike. "You gotta know what that's like, right? When you want to get someone special a special gift, but you don't know what's special enough for them."

But Spike only shook his head. "I've never really had trouble getting gifts for Twilight. Any kind of book she's never read before will interest her. And if I want to make it special, I get her something really rare. I doubt you're looking for a book though, unless maybe it's a cook book?"

"No, Mr. and Mrs. Cake have dozens of cook books! Besides, I got them one for their anniversary last year!" Pinkie protested. "I need something extra special this time! Something I've never given them before! Something that'll really, truly, honestly say: 'Thank you'! Come on, Spike! Help me out here!"

Spike put a claw to his chin, as he pondered Pinkie's puzzling predicament. However, he only ended up drawing a blank. "I don't really know the Cakes as well as you do, Pinkie. But maybe you could ask Rarity?" He suggested. "Maybe a special anniversary dress or something?"

"I think I've already tried dresses, Spike," Pinkie replied, as her mood slowly picked up. "But I'll bet Rarity will know what I can get the Cakes! She knows all about what makes something special! You're a genius, Spike!"

"What can I say, Twilight's rubbed off on me," Spike boasted, only to discover that Pinkie had already taken off. "How _does_ she do that?" He wondered.

* * *

Rarity had gotten quite used to Pinkie's antics over the years. So it wasn't much of a surprise to the fashionista when Pinkie suddenly burst through her door as soon as it was opened. "Rarity! The Cakes! Anniversary! Present! Need your help!" Pinkie panted. The run from Twilight's castle to Carousel Boutique had worn her out.

Rarity simply smiled, motioning for Pinkie to follow her to the kitchen and have a seat at the kitchen table. "Now Pinkie, please tell me what this is about. Slowly if you wouldn't mind." Rarity advised.

Taking a few deep breaths, Pinkie explained her situation. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake's anniversary is coming up. They've been like a family to me, and I really want to get them something special. Something they've never got before. Can you help me, please?"

Rarity was silent for a moment, allowing Pinkie's words to sink in. Then, looking her friend in the eyes, she told her. "Pinkie Pie, if that's what this is about, you didn't have to come to me at all."

"But I do, I'm completely stumped over what to get the Cakes! They have just about everything!" Pinkie insisted. "After all they've done for me, after all the time I've been with them, I really want to get them something that shows my appreciation! Something that's unique!"

"Pinkie, didn't you already learn this lesson with your sister, Maud?" Rarity spoke up. "It isn't the gift that matters, it's the thought behind it."

"That was different, back then I thought gift giving was a competition and now I know it isn't!" Pinkie protested. "Now, I'm trying to get something that'll truly mean something to the Cakes. Something they can get from me that they couldn't get from anyone else."

Rarity smiled again. "And you've already got that right here, in fact I'm looking at the gift right now."

Pinkie found herself almost speechless! "Really?! What is it?! Come on, tell me!"

With a giggle, Rarity pointed a hoof at Pinkie and told her. "It's you, Pinkie Pie. You alone are gift enough to the Cakes. Any gift at all from you will hold special meaning to them. After all, you said it yourself, they've been like family to you. And I'm sure they know it. They've probably known it for years, with every anniversary you've celebrated for them."

"But, but-" Pinkie stuttered.

Rarity shook her head. "But nothing, what I've told you is true. I should know, the Cakes have spoken fondly of you on many occasions. In fact, just last week while I was fixing her dress, Mrs. Cake wouldn't stop gushing about how much of a help you've been at _Sugarcube Corner_. Helping with the baking, keeping the customers happy, and playing with or foalsitting the twins whenever their parents are busy. And she told me that she was already looking forward to her anniversary, because she knew you'd get her and Mr. Cake something special, no matter what it was," She paused, before she added. "But if you're still at a loss as to what to get the Cakes for their anniversary. I think I have _one_ idea." And she proceeded to whisper it into Pinkie's ear.

* * *

Early on the morning of their anniversary, Mr. and Mrs. Cake woke up to a most unexpected gift.

"Surprise!" Pinkie cheered as soon as Mr. and Mrs. Cake had opened their eyes. Clinging to her mane were the twins, Pound and Pumpkin Cake, who had a few traces of flour and batter on them. And in her hooves was a tray that included a plate of pancakes, some eggs, and two glasses of orange juice.

"Pinkie Pie, what's all this?" Mrs. Cake inquired.

Pinkie giggled, as did the twins. "It's breakfast in bed, sillies. And I had help from my little assistants, Pound and Pumpkin."

"Wait, you let the twins bake with you?!" Mr. Cake asked in alarm.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't let them touch the stove or anything," Pinkie reassured Mr. Cake. "They just helped with getting the ingredients, cracking a few of the eggs, and helping to make the pancake batter. We made sure to clean up the kitchen after we were done. They did such a good job, you would've been so proud of them."

"Pinkie, you didn't have to do this." Mrs. Cake protested.

"Well, I figured you two deserved a break on your anniversary," Pinkie sweetly replied to Mrs. Cake. "It's the least I can do after all you've done for me. You and Mr. Cake have been like family to me for so long, and I figured it was high time I did something to show just how much you mean to me. Happy anniversary, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!"

Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake reluctantly helped themselves to the breakfast on the tray. To their surprise, it tasted wonderfully! "Oh Pinkie, you really shouldn't have!" Mrs. Cake exclaimed in delight.

"But we're glad you did!" Mr. Cake happily replied. "This is the best anniversary present since... I can't remember when! Thank you so much for doing this!"

"And thank _you_ , both of you, for just being you! For being there for me and being a family to me!" Pinkie commented. "I can't imagine what my life would be like without you guys," Pound and Pumpkin Cake babbled something, as Pinkie added. "And you guys too. Of course you didn't think I'd forget about the two foals I love to foalsit the most, did you?" And then all the Cakes, and Pinkie, shared a passionate group hug. To Pinkie, that was all that she needed to know she'd done a good job.


End file.
